i nerver wanted something more
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: LA FIN EST LÀ ALLER VOIR C FULL BON!KAWAIIIIpg13 a cause du yaoi! hum zabusa haku pairing j'espère ke vous aimerai! rien de lemon c plus super cute urukyu si vous préféré lolllll bon à la prochaine!
1. zabusa's pov

****

Bon g écrit cette ficcy pour ma sœur mias je l'aimait bien alors g désider de la mettre la mais comme je suis trop paresseuse..bin sa va être en deux fois…normalement sa aurais su être un one-shot pas juste!!!!! Bon pas grave et oui je recommence a écrire de nouvelles fic! C pas ma faute ma essayer de continuer mes autres…mes je dois finir elle avant!

Écrit par somilia, jenfia pis nia comme d'hab…comme si sa pouvait changer!!!

Warning! Yaoi zabuza haku ds cette fic de Naruto!

Catégorie animenarutofrançaisyaoi! Power4ever!

Titre : I nerver wanted something more

-Pourtant tu as les même yeux que moi.

Je le pris sous ma garde. Son sourire si charmeur. Ses yeux à la fois triste et joyeux. Cette beauté et sa naïveté si indispensable. J'ai beau le traité en arme, quand je le regarde, ses sourires réchauffent se cœur que je croyais de glace. Tes cheveux si soyeux, que la nuit seule peut me permettre de toucher. Tes lèvres d'une douceur incroyable, seul ton sommeil me laisse les caresser. J'ai beau paraître et faire l'indifférent devant toi mais… tu ne pourrais jamais t'imaginer comment mon amour pour toi es immense. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais comme je t'aime(lol la toune tu ne le saura jamais comme je t'aime~~~) T'aimer es un sacrilège. Moi l'être impur, le démon qui est venu prendre toi l'ange de dieu aussi pur que la neige. Tes ailes t'enveloppent dans un duvet, amis c'est surtout un atout de plus à ton charme. Je te qualifie comme un ange mais l'es-tu réellement? Ta grâce, ta gentillesse et tes mouvements m'ont ensorcelés. Serais-tu un sorcier ou simplement un monstre? Peut m'importe. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est ta présence. Si un jour quelques choses t'arrivaient ma vie n'aurait aucun sens. Tu es ma raison de vivre, mon rêve je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit. Tu ne sais que le rêve de celui que j'étais avant.

__

«Vivre ma vie avec toi pour toujours, maintenant c'est ça mon rêve Haku»

Je veux te garder. T'aimer plus que la nuit, n'aime le jour (encore une toune connue loll). T'aimer en silence. T'embrasser la nuit. Rêver de toi.

On dit que si on aime réellement quelqu'un on le voit dans la nature. Et c'est vrai, car toi tu es droit et solide comme les arbres, aussi merveilleux que la mer, mystérieux comme le ciel. Tes cheveux ressemblent au pelage de la panthère. Ton agilité est celle du loup, tu es aussi gracieux et précieux qu'un cygne. Mais, surtout, aussi tendre, doux et aimable que les lapins.

__

«Ai shiteru, Haku-chan»

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les tiennes. Tu es toujours endormi, jamais je ne pourrai te le dire en face, toutes les nuits que j'empreinte tes lèvres, que je respire l'odeur enivrante de tes cheveux [bon ok y fantasme sur ses cheveux pis!!!!!: )],je voies a lune [la lu~~~~~ne est la complice douce de se qui nous arrive~~~ excuser moi sa ma trop fait penser a sa^///////^(encore une toune)]me juger.

À chaque nuit une blessure de plus se forme. Mes erreurs se comptent sur mon bras. Plus de 100 marques de couteaux sont gravés a jamais sur ma peau. C'est le nombre de fois que je t'ai désiré.

Je te laisse dormir. Je dois partir. Ton réveil ne tardera pas. Je décolle mes lèvres des tiennes. 

Je fermai la porte.


	2. Haku's pov scuser les titres sont laid m...

****

Titre : I nerver wanted something more

Made by!: somilia, jenfia et kynia

PG-13 - Romance/Romance

Hahahaha c la première fois que j'upload si vite!!!!!

Bon bin je continue avec la suite car g pas grand chose a dire outre que aller voir mon site! pis aider moi a le rendre plus beau!

bon remerciements(yen a pas gros sniff sniff) merci bcp

**__**

Lyra

Bin je suis contente que tu aimes faut remercier ma sœur pour sa! car je lui ai écrit pour elle mais en fait après je me suis dit que sa serais triste de pas la faire connaître(histoire) fake je suis contente que sa te plaise!

**__**

**_Matty KakaSaku rulz_**

bah merci j'espère ke tu va aimer la suite aussi!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haku's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir. C'est peut-être ridicule mais chaque nuit je l'espère, je l'attends... Je suis devenu dépendant à ses lèvres, à ses caresses et à son attention. Je voudrais tellement lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime, lui rendre la même attention qu'il me donne... Mais jamais, car j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejète. M'aime-t-il réellement?

Je suis détourné de mes pensées quand une voix mélodieuse et qui essaie d'être la plus silencieuse possible, dire:

-Vivre ma vie avec toi pour toujours, c'est ça mon rêve, Haku.

Oh Zabusa! Mon rêve est le même vu que je veux que ton rêve se réalise. Je n'ai rien contre Zabusa je t'aime tant.

Une de ses mains se promène le long de mon visage, l'autre s'amuse dans mes cheveux. Le désire de te prendre dans mes bras et te t'embrasser est tellement fort et de te...

-Ai shiteru Haku.

Je me sens fondre, c'est trop. J'allais pour l'embrasser, mais je de douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Cette nuit encore tu partiras me laissant à mes rêves. Je t'aime trop, je crois... trop même. Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un stimulant pour toi. C'est de ça que j'avais peur. 

Je sens ta chaleur s'éloigner de moi. La porte se referme....

Encore aujourd'hui tu me laisses sans vouloir me dire. Je me lèves. Si ce n'est pas toi qui viens à moi, ça sera moi. Enfin je me décide aller te le dire. Je me change et je passe la porte. 

Devant la porte une panique soudaine me prend.

'dois-je réellement le faire? Est-ce la bonne chose?'

Le courage me défailli. J'allais tomber devant sa porte quand deux bras me retinrent contre un torse bien musclé (pas trop sinon c beurk^//u//^mes goûts). Vraiment c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à tenir debout. -__-' (lol)

-Haku?!

Son ton de voix froid et distant n'est pas au rendez-vous. Il me parle avec tellement de chaleur et d'inquiétude, que sa me remplis de courage. Je me levai, j'encerclai mes bras autour de son corps et avec mes lèvres je saisis les siennes. Il fut surpris, ça je peux le dire! Je brisai ce baiser pour lui murmurer dans son oreille:

-Ai shiteru, Zabusa-san

Alors nous nous embrassâmes de nouveaux. Maintenant rien ne nous séparerait plus!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ouais pis Zabusa et Haku sont toujours ensemble car les deux sont au paradis lalalala

Bon c la fin avez-vous aimer? mon dieu je panique!!!!@~@ arg c tu normal g peur que sa soit trop mauvais que j'aie moffé de koi!!!!! bon tchutchu n'oublié pas reviewer!


End file.
